Hinata's Outfit Adventure
by just-a-noob
Summary: Hinata meets Itachi, who wants to dress her up in cute outfits.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't and probably never will own Naruto or its characters.

**Anyways, this is my second piece, so please R&R. Hinata meats Itachi, who wants to dress her up in cute outfits (don't we all******

Abc is normal

_Abc _is thoughts

In a sunny Konoha field lay a solitary ninja. She was young, maybe around ten or eleven years old. She had on a beige coat, lined with soft white fur, even though the day was warm and sunny. Black hair whirled around her face, blown into a mess by the wind. Anyone watching would have thought her to be napping comfortably in the outdoors, though closer inspection revealed that she was having a nightmare.

A boy approached her, kneeling quietly beside her. He looked at her features and grinned, before lying down beside her in the sun. The smirk on his face remained even after he was asleep._ This will be fun._

Hinata awoke in the field and looked around happily. Rarely was she allowed to go outside, much less alone. Or at least she thought she was alone. Noticing a strange feeling on her side, she looked over to see a boy slightly older than herself, with his hand gripping the bottom of her shirt. He appeared restless in his dream, but relaxed as she pet his soft hair. Remembering a second later that she couldn't trust this boy, Hinata leapt to her feet, but tripped backwards to land on the ground again.

Itachi opened his eyes at the sudden squeal of a girl, and looked around sharply. To his right was the girl he had found, staring at him. _She looks even cuter awake._ His genius mind was already working out adorable outfits for her. But first… he had to convince her to wear them, which meant making her comfortable around him.

Hinata's discomfort with the situation only increased when her companion woke up. She would be dirty when she got home, her bottom hurt from the fall, and now this handsome yet creepy boy would see her looking like a disgrace. Oh great, now the tears were welling up and ready to fall. Bowing her head, she sniffled and sobbed, wishing that the boy would ignore her. He didn't.

**Again, please R&R, and tell me how **_**you**_** think Itachi would react to a cute crying girl.**


	2. Chapter 2

Many things were racing through Itachi's head at the present. What do you do with a crying girl? And it was obvious she was crying, though she tried to conceal it. Her shoulders were shaking, falling droplets causing dark patches on her pants. _This isn't going well. If I don't do something, she'll never like me._ With these thoughts in mind, Itachi eased himself along the ground to where she was sitting. Careful not to reveal his inner confusion with the situation, he grasped her chin, and tilted her head up to his level.

Hinata was indeed feeling worse, because she now knew that the boy knew she was crying. A new bath of tears formed, streaming gently down her cheeks._How could my nice day turn so bad?_

Itachi on the other hand, thought that his day was getting even better. He stared at the girl sobbing in front of him. _She's so… cute!_ And it was true. Hinata's lavender eyes were extra sparkly from her tears and her disheveled hair and clothes played on his protective instincts. Tears really are a girl's best weapon against men. Within instants Itachi felt his face flushing. He grabbed her shoulders and buried her face in his shirt, giving himself time to gain his composure.

That action was not what Hinata had expected. She pitched forward suddenly, and found herself up against the boy's chest. _Not even my family is this nice to me_. She used the cloth to dry her eyes, then pulled away to look up her comforter.

Itachi rose to his feet and brushed himself off. Glancing down for only a moment, he offered the girl his hand. When she took it her hoisted her up and onto his back. Sensing that she would be confused, he explained that he would take her home. She told him where it was, and they set off.

**Yay! The end of another chapter! Thanks to Kitsuni69, Crazedchocolatefan, kawaiiitahina123, narutoangel9, Danimals21, HeartBrokenHinata, and rallybabe89, for reading and responding to my story. I tried to use both of the ideas given to me, so I hope it pleases you.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Hinata woke with a start. She was back in her own bed, safe and warm. _Wait a second… Where is my friend?_ Tears started to well up again at the thought that she would never see the person who helped her again. Clenching the flannel blanket in her fists, she decided to go search. With a hop she was out of bed and searching for set of searching clothes.

_When will I see her again?_ Itachi was thinking to himself. He had remembered the address of the girl's house, but, since he was terrible with directions, he was terribly lost. When he had passed the same ramen shop five times he gave up and went to order himself a bowl. With a sigh he separated his chopsticks and dug in.

Luckily Hinata had a better sense of direction, but unluckily she had no idea where her prey was. She had been outside running around for an hour, going door to door at every house she could. The rain had started halfway through her search, drenching her to the skin. _If only I'd brought an umbrella._ Now her legs were getting tired, and goose bumps were raised on her arms.

Behind her she heard a growl. Turning around slowly, she saw a pack of stray dogs in a cardboard box. A crazed gleam was in their eyes, and their teeth were bared. Hinata took a step backwards, and to her dread they took a step toward her. Realizing that they could sense her fear, she turned and fled, hoping they wouldn't chase her. Once she started, there was no way to stop running, because if they caught up to her there was no telling what they could do to a tiny girl like her.

Patting his full stomach, Itachi exited the ramen shop. His meal had been good, but the people around him kept staring at him. It was hard to eat with them watching, but he didn't feel like using an evil glare. He didn't have the motivation. Once he had finished his meal he had left, and grudgingly realized that he didn't have an umbrella. _Oh great._

From behind Hinata could hear barking and snarling, so she knew the dogs were behind her. She pushed herself to be faster, willing her body to escape their pursuit. Paws slapping through puddles indicated that they were still running strong. Seeing a corner up ahead, she whipped around it and felt herself barrel into someone. Her legs ached, her breath was coming short, and her blood was pounding in her ears. The asphalt beneath her was hard, but to her it was a relief to have stopped running. After her morning of walking she needed a rest, and though she willed herself to remain awake, she slipped into unconsciousness.

After having been annoyed during his lunch, Itachi was far from pleased when a small, fast moving object collided with him. He was even less pleased when a pack of eight enraged dogs came around the corner after it. Looking back at the object, he noticed that it was the same girl from yesterday, and that she was quite beat up. _Someone dared to hurt __my__ model!?_ He raised his bowed head and looked at the dogs. The poor animals couldn't have seen it coming. With piercing red eyes Itachi stepped over Hinata and made his way towards the paralyzed dogs. When he got close to them, they turned tail and ran, having never seen anything so scary in their lives.

Walking back to Hinata, Itachi inspected her, glad that she only had no bruises on her face and arms. Picking her up, he walked through the rain.

When he arrived at his house, he snuck into his room and placed her gently on his bed. _Perfect._ With her here, he could make tons of clothes without having to find her. He slid open the door to his closet and took out his fabric and sewing kit. _Now what outfit to make first?_

**Hi there everyone! Special thank to rallybabe89, SuperHappyBiChick, kawaiiitahina123, und313t3, prettypinkpeacock, Cream-Bunny156, and Danimals21 for responding to chapter 2. I hope that you like this chapter as well, so please enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Hinata awoke still feeling quite tired. She had been irritated all night, and it felt like someone had been poking her. Unknown to her, Itachi had been taking her measurements for his latest costume, which his had finished right before dawn. It hung on a chair next to the bed, looking like a professional job if he'd ever seen one.

Now Hinata was in Itachi's bed, trying to fall back asleep. The bed was comfortable, yes, but something just didn't feel right. She turned to lie face down, and snuggled her face in the red satin pillow. _Wait a second… I don't own any satin pillows!_ Remembering where she was, she sat up hastily, only to bang foreheads with a boy her own age. She let out a shriek, but a hand over her mouth muffled the sound. When she had calmed her breathing his hand let go, allowing her deep gasps of clean air.

Sasuke's red eyes surveyed her face. It was familiar, but not one he could put a name to. After staring at her for another few seconds, she seemed to realize that he was confused. Opening her mouth she started to say her name, but again the hand slapped itself over her lips. Following Sasuke's panicked gaze, she realized that he was trying not to wake the boy lying on the floor next to the bed. She recognized him as the boy from before.

Leaning in close, Hinata whispered her name to Sasuke, who finally remembered that she was in his class. Instead of greeting her nicely though, he whispered back harshly "Why are you here? Itachi never lets anyone but me in here!" As he said this a pout edged onto his face.

Hinata was startled by his outburst. _Itachi. Is that the older boy's name? And why does Sasuke seem so angry? Maybe he's not used to others._ Hinata was unsure of how to answer the question, so she just went back to the beginning and told the whole story. She whispered of the encounter in the field, and of being chased by dogs. Sasuke waited patiently until the end, then told her what he knew. He told about Itachi having found a new model, who was apparently her, and that Itachi had made a costume for her. He indicated said outfit with his hand.

When she saw the design, Hinata's eyes lit up, and her lavender orbs eyed the material fondly. Jumping soundlessly to the floor, she tiptoed over to the chair. Sasuke followed her movements. Together they looked at it closely, until Hinata asked "Sh-should I try it on?"

Sasuke nodded, and showed her where she could change. A few minutes later, Hinata slid open the door to the bedroom, but hid behind the doorframe. Her face was red, like she was embarrassed. Sasuke beckoned her to come closer, but she shook her head no. Coming over to her, he grabbed her arm to drag her inside. She held tight to the doorframe. Suddenly her grip on the door failed, and she toppled down with a yelp.

Itachi was awake in an instant, and his gaze quickly landed on them. Hinata was on the floor under Sasuke, her momentum having pushed her past him as she stumbled forward. Sasuke, ever the gentleman, had tried to save her, but her momentum dragged his body along as they fell, him ending up on top. Their faces were mere inches from each other, and Sasuke was still holding onto her arm. His quick mind came to a conclutsion instantaneously. _Sasuke is attacking her._

There they remained for a few seconds, until Sasuke realized he was pinning her to the floor. He tried to push himself to his feet, and looked down to see if Hinata was alright. His eyes grew wide as he scanned her from head to toe.

On her head was a light-pink cap with fuzzy rabbit ears. She wore a darker pink t-shirt with a rabbit on it, and a white shirt under it provided longer sleeves. Her light pink miniskirt was riding up on her legs, but that didn't matter because she was wearing pink striped leggings and a pair of white shorts. Her shoes looked to be the hardest to make. They fit her feet perfectly, and came up to her ankle. There was a rim of white fluff around them, and the dark pink outside was covered in tiny stitched on carrots. The laces were white and ended in small bunny ear bows. Sasuke just had to wonder where Itachi learned to tie laces like that. The outfit was set off perfectly by her disheveled hair and the blush tinting her face. Sasuke couldn't help staring at her awesome cuteness.

That was too bad; because he was too busy staring to notice the punch that knocked him off of her. In a flash Sasuke was back on his feet, turning to face his attacker, only to realize it was his own brother. Itachi loomed over him, eyes glinting red and fist still clenched. Pulling Sasuke up the neck of his shirt, Itachi leaned in and hissed in his ear. "What do you think you're doing? How dare you attack my model?!" Sasuke was terrified, and tried to stammer out that he was just trying to see the outfit. Itachi wasn't listening though, as he stooped to offer Hinata a hand up. Behind him Sasuke was glaring at Hinata from the other side of the room.

In a burst of realization, Hinata understood how Sasuke felt. He really respected Itachi, and wanted to be liked by his brother. Everything that Itachi did was the best, and should be cherished. In short, the boy had a brother complex. Trying to alleviate the dark tension growing in the room, Hinata tried to explain what had happened. She thanked Sasuke for attempting to catch her as she fell, and went over to help heal his swollen cheek. By doing this Itachi understood what happen, and he ruffled Sasuke's hair affectionately as they went to find a medical kit. As the pair walked past Hinata, she was sure that Sasuke sent a wink her way.

**Hi everyone! Sorry for uploading so late. It's been a busy week, and the writers juices weren't flowing. Anyways, thanks to Cream-Bunny156, JenSully**, **rallybabe89, narutoangel9, ginsensu, crazedchocolatefan, HeartBrokenHinata, and Kichou for all responding to my story. Please keep it up, so we can make the best story I've ever written. Plus, read my other story if you want, even though it's Sasu-Hina.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello readers

**Hello readers! This is my first update in a while, so hopefully it'll be good. I really need help coming up with ideas, so tell me what you want to read.  
I'd like to thank AkatsukiHyuugaHinata, Estheriana, talapadme, Animemusic16, Kitsune69, Mesa-Mesa, HopeoftheForgotten, Crazedchocolatefan, rallybabe89, ginsensu, narutoangel9, CobaltHeart, HeartBrokenHinata, HorrorDreams, and kawaiiitina123 for reviewing/ favoriting my story. I'm sorry it took so long to update. Forgive me? **

It had been a few days since Itachi had seen Hinata last, yet she occupied all of his thoughts. He was zoning out in school, and couldn't concentrate. For a whole day he wandered around in a daze, until finally his hazy mind got the best of him. He was walking along haphazardly when he ran smack dab into someone…

Hinata had been preoccupied as well. The teacher kept stopping to call on her because her half-lidded eyes gave away her lack of attention. She found her mind wandering, pondering what Itachi was doing at that moment. With a despondent sigh she got to her feet when the bell rang, stepped out into the hall, and was barely able to go a few steps before she ran into someone…

Both of our young heroes hit with a thump and slumped to the floor in front of each other. In an instant Itachi was out of his gaze. He glanced over at his poor victim, and surveyed her warily.

_Hair color: Blue-black _

_Build: Slender _

_Skin tone: Fair _

_Height: Short_

It was funny how all he could think of was her. Even funnier was when she looked up at him fully, wide-eyed and holding the tender new bruise on her hand, and he realized that it _was_ her he had collided with. In the sudden impact she had landed with arm twisted awkwardly behind her; a desperate attempt to lessen the fall. Now the wound was a slight purple tinge on her wrist.

Poor Itachi. At that instant of contact he lost all composure. He gaped at her, wondering how it was possible to summon someone with your thoughts. Those thoughts turned to panic when, glancing at her wrist, he realized that she was probably in pain. Hopping expertly to his feet he grabbed her good wrist and pulled her to her feet. He took her books in one arm and used the other to beckon her after him. Yelling at a passing student he told them to tell Hinata's teacher that they were going to the nurse. The poor student almost stopped dead because Itachi had spoken to him, but he quickly went to deliver the message.

When they arrived at the nurse's office Hinata was flushed bright red. Through the halls she could hear people chattering about them. Whispers of "Are they going out?" or "Who is that girl?" were ricocheting throughout her head. Reaching the nurse's office provided a welcome haven. _Why do these people care about Itachi so much?_

Taking note of the couch in the waiting room Hinata sat down heavily and started to bounce up and down. Itachi sat beside her and watched her. She glanced over when she heard a chuckle and met his eyes. With a blush and a quick burst of self-consciousness she looked away and absorbed herself in a magazine. She found an article she enjoyed and was quickly absorbed.

The whole time Itachi remained silent, content in observing her actions. She certainly was an expressive child, turning red quickly and easily showing happiness. He almost felt bad for having embarrassed her on the walk down. It was obvious that she could hear the other students' comments, and that she was very shy. Out of the corner of his eye he had watched her turn from pale to pastel pink, to frosting pink, until she resembled an add for ketchup. She heaved a dense sigh when they finally reached the nurse, and she was a lot happier inside the waiting room. He sat next to her on the couch, waiting for the nurse to inspect the bruise. On the cushion next to him Hinata was bouncing happily. Itachi inadvertently smiled as he watched her hair flop about messily with each jump, and he couldn't help but laugh as she squeaked in enjoyment.

With a quick change of face he looked away when she went stiff, but he watched slyly as she picked up a magazine. After a few lines she seemed to focus on it, so he turned to look at her, watching as her eyes scanned over the words. The only thing that interrupted his thoughts was a sudden shrill scream.

Hinata practically jumped off the couch when the nurse came in yelling "Neji's friend!" She was a nice lady, but really needed to tone it down when it came to Hinata's cousin. For at least a year Ms. Tenten's daughter had been crushing on Neji, and as his 'friend' Hinata was always asked for news about him. Currently he was traveling on a cruise, but he would be back shortly.

Hinata bowed in respect, but covered her ears to the onslaught of words. Question after question bombarded her, until the kind nurse stopped to think of any others. Hinata used the evanescent pauses to give brief answers, usually muttering an "I think so", or "He hasn't said". After the interrogation was finished, the nurse sat her down to inspect her arm. Hinata was handed an icepack, which Itachi helped to wrap around her arm. By now school was almost over, and the nurse offered to let the students stay and hang out. Hinata chose to lie in one of the cots, and Itachi chose a seat next to her on the floor. Both of them were fast asleep by the time the dismissal bell rang, dreaming of never-ending questionnaires and bottles of ketchup…

**Yay! Another end of another chapter. I'm planning to do the next one about Halloween, but I'll need to think about it more. Anyways, please keep R&R, so I can keep the story going. **


End file.
